The Prophetic End of Demon World
by Krska
Summary: After the demon tournament ends life moves on as normal. But what happens when Hiei falls ill and why is he mumbling about the end? When he sees a vision that will change his and everybody else's lives forever will he make the decision to spread the word and let go of everything? or will he perish into the fiery pits of hell with the entire world and his race? Will he even survive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The purple sky was beginning to get darker as the large blood red sun began to set in demon world. All the beastly creatures and lower class demons where scampering around gathering food for their evening meal and heading to their burrows for the night.

One demon in particular was roaming around heading to his chosen home for the time being. His black and white hair sticking to his face and the back of his neck from sweat the blistering heat of the sun being almost too much for him. Being in the middle of the year demon world got very hot very quickly. Red eyes searched the grounds for any kind of danger along the way slowly nibbling on some blackberries as he went.

When he finally reached the old large fortress he headed straight for his quarters without even giving the guards a glance. He was hot, sweaty, and tired from a day of spending out in the sun on patrol. 'A cold shower is just what I need' he thought. When he reached his door he realized with a groan that one of the most feared demons in all of the world was in his chambers. Also know as…his boss and Lady Lord. Opening the door with a slight roll of his eyes he entered but before he had a chance to even ask what she was doing in his room she interrupted. "Hiei where is that dagger I loaned to you the other day?" she said without even turning from her rummaging. Apparently she had been looking through his dresser, closet, and desk looking for the sharp object. Hiei took a quick glance towards his king size bed before he looked to the back of the queens head again. "Why?" he snapped not in the mood to deal with her womanly mood swings. "Because it's a specialized dagger Hiei, it's made with real gold and silver, very expensive and very rare now where is it?" she said clearly annoyed she had to explain herself.

"it might have been the one I dropped in the middle of Lake Arlic because you wanted me to fight that stupid lake monster." Hiei remembered that mission quite well due to the fact he was soaked half the day and smelled like spoiled fish.

"HIEI that was a rare dagger how could you just drop it in a lake?!" if one looked hard enough they might have been able to see steam blowing out of her one good ear and nose. "you shouldn't have loaned it to me if you didn't want it lost or stolen" Hiei smirked. "It was implied" She said as she stomped over to his bed and dropped to her knees. Bending down she took a wooden box from under the bed and pulled out the dagger in question.

"Why did you interrogate me if you already knew where it was?" he said peeved.

"To see if you would tell the truth" she replied slightly disappointed in him for lying to her face. Had he been anybody else he would be dead.

"never trust a thief" he said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. With that being said she stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door as hard as she could leaving a slightly stunned fire demon in her wake. Of course it didn't last long. "Some women can be so temperamental" he muttered to himself. Turning and taking stock of his chambers he made a mental note to rewash and organize everything. He grabbed some silk black pajama pants and headed to the joined bathroom to take that cold shower he was looking forward to.

His chambers wasn't anything to terribly fancy a simple wooden dresser, small walk in closet in the farthest left had corner of the room. A simple wood desk with a few candles for lighting sitting on top. Everything perfectly organized. Well it was until Mukuro came in. A large bay window across from the door was his natural lighting with a few small pillows on the window sill. The main attraction of the room was the huge king size bed made with the finest dark red mahogany with gold and black trim. Soft black sheets and a big fluffy white blanket with several pillows. The bathroom was not too fancy either. A simple shower with a small sink and mirror and in one corner a bathtub big enough to fit five people.

After stripping down Hiei immediately turned on the shower tap making sure to not get it too cold. He was a fire demon after all. Taking a nice relaxing shower he got dressed and sank into his bed cuddling with the sheets and blanket. Not five minutes later he was fast asleep.

The black haired man was awakened by the sound of obnoxious yelling outside under his window. He jumped out of bed and yanked the window open promptly telling the guards to shut their mouths or he would shut them both up permanently. With that problem taken care of Hiei crawled back under the warm covers and attempted to get a few more winks of sleep. Though all of a sudden he bolted up to a sitting position eyes slightly wide with a hint of worry in them. He all of a sudden realized his throat felt uncomfortable.

An annoying scratchiness to it that made him want to cough. 'I hadn't yelled that loud at the guards so why is my throat scratchy?' he also slowly noticed his head was faintly hurting. A not quite there headache was forming. And also a smidgen of an ache to his body. 'I'm not getting sick am I?' his eyes widened more with that thought. Demons don't get sick often. Usually only a few times in their entire life's.

Sick means weakness and that was not something he wanted. Hiei jumped up and looked through some old books in his desk on natural remedies. He didn't like taking pills which entered demon world about ten years ago. If he could find something natural he would take it.

After finding what he needed the fire demon set off to the kitchens ignoring the curious looks from the kitchen staff. Finding the raw honey, two lemons, and a stick of cinnamon he began the process of making his natural cold remedy. Grinding the cinnamon until it was in tiny pieces and squeezing the lemons into half a cup of raw honey he stirred till it looked like a gross brown soup. Taking the cup to his chambers he closed the door and downed the glass of odd mixture not liking the taste at all. Making an interesting face Hiei went to the bathroom to brush his teeth two or three times.

The day progressed as normal. Train for three hours, do boring paper work Muruko was supposed to do, train the army the same old combat moves, and train with the elite soldiers one on one. Nothing new except Hiei was tiring fast. After taking a solid kick to his gut he fell to his knees catching his breath. All the while the soldier he was training was pestering him asking if he was ok and if that kick broke any ribs. "Will you shut up already I can take a kick" his red eyes a blaze. " you should be thinking of ways to keep me on the ground not helping me!" Hiei leapt high into the air and suddenly disappeared. Reappearing right behind his elite he used his long wooden stick to hit the back of his neck narrowly missing him as the boy dodged. Not waiting for his teacher to have another close call at his head the student grabbed Hiei's stick and pulled as hard as he could dragging the holder with it.

It was a perfect hit square in the chest the red eyed demons back flew right into a strong oak tree knocking the wind right out of him. The elite immediately ran to his general to check on him swearing up and down he heard something crack.

Hiei could hardly gain a single breath his vision was blurry and his hearing was shot. Only a constant, very annoying ringing sound that didn't seem to end. He felt someone grab his arm and shake him but his mind couldn't register who or what they were trying to tell him. He felt like he was in a void. Like everything was going in slow motion before his eyes. He saw an almost familiar figure towering over him but he could not make out who or if it was even a who.

Mukuro stood above Hiei having been watching the whole fight. Her worried expression for her fallen general was all it took for the elite to pick him up and start towards the entrance to the fortress. Mukuro noticed every gasping breath he took and noticed his eyes clearly wrote pain in the scarlet depths. Placing her good hand against his cheek as they walked she noticed he was very hot. But it was in the middle of the day and the sun was burning ever so brightly. 'That has to be it' she thought to herself. 'He just got too hot'. Reaching Hiei's chambers they walked inside and laid him on the bed stripping him of everything but his boxers. The elite left them alone to be in private.

Hiei looked around his room still clearly confused. There was a migraine that was threatening to split his head in half in the making. He couldn't concentrate and he could not figure out why. He moaned slightly in pain from his crash into the tree thus setting off a coughing fit. Curling into himself he immediately regretted it. 'Apparently my ribs are cracked as well' he thought bitterly. He soon closed his eyes and passed out.

"Hiei?" Mukuro was watching him carefully. Her call went on deaf ears as her heir fell asleep completely exhausted. Setting to work on cooling the young man down she got a bowl of lukewarm water and some rags. Dipping a rag into the water and wringing it out she gently began to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. Also wiping down his stomach and chest she checked his ribs. 'Only three are cracked' she noted as she quickly healed them. Only Hiei could bring out her gentle side. In a way she felt like a mother to him knowing the pain he went through as a child and what he had to endure, but all in all there was a great young man before her that she would gladly take care of. Of course she would never mention this to said man while he was awake. Maybe under torture but then again who could even get close enough to her to torture her. She had her own personal guard dog who would be by her side in an instant if she was threatened. Feeling of her little guards face again to see if the water had helped any she frowned noticing it hadn't. 'If he doesn't get better then I'll call Koenma to send a doctor' she thought and left the room to go and busy herself.

~*~3 days later~*~

It was hard for Mukuro to keep her mind off of Hiei considering everybody was muttering about him being carried to his chambers and how one of his students beat him in a fight. Also the fact that he hasn't left his room and how Mukuro would not let anybody in. They knew something was wrong and they refused to drop the subject. Snickering and bickering could be heard in the hall on the way to her personal office and she was not having any of it. Giving everybody she walked passed a death glare that would have made Hiei proud she stomped to the office and slammed the door. Leaving the hallway quietly stunned.

One ruby orb peeked open slowly followed by the other. Groggily he put a hand to his fevered head trying to ease the ever constant pounding. For three days Hiei has been stuck in bed and he felt utterly miserable. In the short time his cough has gotten worse, his headache refused to go away, and his fever has shot through the roof. Even though he has been sleeping most of that time he still felt exhausted. 'probably from the fever' he thought. He cuddled back into his white blanket and the other two his Lady Lord provided for him and attempted sleep again. As soon as he was drifting he heard the door open and the familiar energy spike. "Hiei I know your awake, sit up and take this stuff" she said holding a glass with some dark green liquid. Hiei burrowed himself inside the blankets even more knowing exactly what she was trying to get him to take and the awful taste it provided.

A wonderful blend of spinach leaves , lemon juice, cinnamon spice, raw honey, orange juice, and some herbs made in special gardens from their world that would help with a high fever. Least to say it had a very awful taste to it anybody would shrink away from. "Come on it can't really be that bad" she stated holding the glass out for him to take. Which of course he didn't. Not going to put up with his childish tactics she yanked the blankets from him, sat him up, and pushed the glass into his hands giving him a stern look. Hiei reluctantly brought the glass to his lips holding his breath as he downed the glass as quickly as he could. Forcing the stuff passed his gag reflex so it would not come back up for a visit. He gave the glass back to her and put a hand over his stomach the help settle it. "See that wasn't so bad now was it" she paused to look at his face a look of disgust written all over it a light green tent to it. "I bet its getting easier to drink it since you have been taking it for the last couple days at least right?" she asked him.

Hiei did not respond instead opting to jump up and make a mad dash for the bathroom. Mukuro was greeted to the sound of retching and slowly walked in. Seeing him clinging to the porcelain bowl and emptying his stomach made her walk to him and rub his back. He continued to vomit for another five minutes before slowly moving away. Wiping his face with the wet towel Mukuro had given him he sat back against the tub and breathed. "does that answer your question?" clearly peeved that he had to take that crap. "How long has the vomiting been lasting" she asked ignoring his question.

He looked at the tan tile floor and answered "this is the first time" he paused "I think it's getting worse" he looked at her to see her expression. "I'll call Koenma and tell him to send one of his doctors" with that she was about to leave until he stopped her. "wait why one of his doctors demon world has plenty?" he asked getting up off the floor. "I want someone I can trust" she looked at him in the eyes as she said "You and I have many enemies. It wouldn't be good if one of our enemies found out you were sick and seek out a doctor we would chose" she started towards his bedroom door again and paused "I don't want you to get worse than what you already are Hiei" with that said she left his room. Hiei walked to his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Closing his eyes he fell asleep in a heartbeat.

Mukuro sat at her large screen staring at the prince of spirit world before finally explaining her current problem. "Koenma I would like for you to send a doctor for Hiei. He is sick and getting worse. I want one of your best doctors because if he fails me you may not be getting him back do you understand?" She was always good at striking fear into her opponents. This situation was no different. If she was to get a doctor for her heir then it had better be a good one. The prince stared at her for a moment pondering what she had just told him. "Demons don't get sick often how exactly did Hiei get sick?" Mukuro thought about it and answered him honestly. "I'm not sure it could be a poison or just a summer cold there is no way of telling without a professionals help" she sighed. "Very well Mukuro I will send in my best team of doctors only on one condition" he said with a strange gleam in his eyes. The demon ruler just glared at him knowing what the young man wanted. "Very well but if they cause problems expect your head to be on my mantel" with that she cut her connection. Leaning back in her big brown leather chair she sighed again. Getting up she set out to make preparations for a lot of guests.


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation Time

Chapter 2: vacation time

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is.

I don't own yu yu hakusho. Or the car in this one

This is also my first story so reviews would be lovely to see how I am doing. I'll take constructive criticism but not flames

Warnings: none this is pretty much a filler chapter

Kurama and Kuwabara stood in front of Koenmas' desk waiting for a certain black haired boy to make his grand entrance. The ruler took the liberty to personally invite the boys to his office for a visit, but some needed some extra convincing, although it was around eight in the evening, he stated the meeting was urgent. Which in a way it was. Any minute now Mukuro is going to pop up on his screen and tell him they can't come. Koenma looked at his desk clock for what seemed like the hundredth time with an impatient sigh. Wanting to fill in the awkward silence Kuwabara turned to his red headed friend. "So Kurama how is the business life going I heard you started working for your step dad?" he started. Desperate for a distraction to keep his mind busy Koenma listened in on the conversation. "It's going good thank you for asking. I was able to afford my own apartment and car" Kurama said with almost a dreamy look in his eyes. He had to admit he loved his little Mitsubishi Spider. Black with a metallic shine to it that always made it sparkle in the sun. No matter if he is in a human body or not the Yoko inside him will always be attracted to sparkly things. "How is college life going?" he asked in return. "I heard you got into Tokyo University. That's an impressive feat Kuwabara". Kuwabara had been working very hard in school and with some pushing from his sister he has managed to get into a top college. "yeah heh. I want to be a good veterinarian you know?" He replied with a light blush on his face slightly bashful of the praise.

"Kuwabara I think you will be a great veterinarian" Kurama said with an honest smile. With Yusuke being thirty minutes late the ruler who was in his adult form was a little more than frustrated. Trying to listen to the conversation carrying on and fidgeting with his hands on top of his desk. He was losing his patience and fast. He reached out and pushed a button on his desk that would automatically call Botan. About thirty seconds later she appeared out of thin air. "yes Koenma sir did you need something?" she asked with her bubbly personality. Having a strange feeling like she was being stared at she turned around to see two familiar faces staring back at her. She squealed at an amazingly high pitch and embraced both boys around their necks in a death hug. "Can't …breath…need air…" Kuwabara gasped. "Botan!" Koenma yelled. The girl slowly turned around "I'm very sorry sir just got caught in the moment that's all" she replied. " You needed something _sir_" emphasizing the sir for sarcasm. "Yes Botan I need you to check where Yusuke is and report back to me immediately" he said ignoring her implied sarcasm.

Not a second later the doors slammed open revealing a very ticked off Yusuke. "Good job Botan" The young ruler said. "uh welcome?" she siad confused.

"HEY BABY BREATH I'VE GOT A-" Yusuke forgot what he was going to say as his eyes landed on two of his three closest friends. "Kurama, Kuwabara what's up guys? It's great to see you!" he patted Kurama on the back and punched Kuwabara in the stomach. His way of greeting his long time comrades. "humph so much for respect" Botan said with a huff completely put out that she was so easily overlooked. "it's good to see you as well Yusuke" Kurama said. "Yeah same here" Kuwabara gasped trying to regain the breath he lost thinking of ways to get the black haired man back. Yusuke looked at the girl with a smug smile playing on his lips "oh hey Botan I didn't see you there how have you been besides bugging the crap outa people for the toddler?" he snickered.

Botan was about to violently retort with her oar until Koenma cleared his throat in a professional manner and got everyone's attention again. "Now I called all of you here for a very special reason" he began. "I felt like after all the insane missions I put all of you on the one thing I did not give you was a payment of any kind." He paused for dramatic effect. He was going to continue until someone interrupted. "you know come to think of it you really didn't give us anything" Yusuke pondered. "I shouldn't give you anything after that entrance Yusuke." The prince said with a glare as Yusuke just brushed it off. "but none the less I am in a generous mood and think that all of you deserve something in reward for your hard work" Koenma paused again beginning to enjoy the looks of suspension he was getting. "Spit it out already! I wanna know you can't just keep us waiting like this your killing me!" that was the ever patient Kuwabara. "How would all of you like to go on a one or two month vacation?" the ruler said with a smug smile. His reply is just what he expected. Nothing short of excitement from the two boys and the bubbly ferry girl and a wide smile from the fox.

"So where are we going then Jamaica, Iceland, some remote island far away?" Kuwabara asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Actually none of those places" the prince said. "We are going to Arlic?" he said simply. The atmosphere changed as excitement turned into worry. Botan gave an exasperated gasp sputtering "WHAT!". "Wait where is Arlic?" Kuwabara hasn't traveled to the other realm since the fight against Sensui two years ago so had no idea where it really was. "Demon World" Kurama said as he gave the ruler a puzzled look. 'Why would Koenma give us a vacation into demon world territory'? 'What are his hidden motives for this trip and why would he so willing to invite a human?' Kurama thought as he took a side glance at the red head next to him. "Now now calm down I've been trying to get Mukuro to let us go there for months what with her territory being the safest and that big palace she's got. She has plenty of rooms!" Strangely enough it was true with Hiei and some other strong demons on her patrol and mission team Arlic has been the safest territory to travel in and has been for the last year and a half.

"Hey lighten up. It will give us a chance to catch up on good ole' three eyes. Yeah sounds great haven't seen the guy in a few years" Yusuke said giving the trip some thought. Nobody but Kurama noticed the slight cringe from Koenma at the mention of the fire demons name. "Wait if this is a vacation for us spirit detectives then shouldn't the shrimp get a vacation away from where he lives?" Kuwabara said. "Assuming he does live there?" He thought it would be unfair to the red eyed demon. They may not get along very well but it still wouldn't be fair. although he couldn't hide the excitement or the weariness of seeing the shorter member of their little group.

Koenma gave a great sigh and with his head down he confessed "Actually Hiei is the reason why we are going." Everyone turned towards the ruler no one missing the sadness in his voice or the gloom that suddenly took over the room. "What's wrong with Hiei Koenma sir?" Botan asked fearing the worst.

"Muruko called me yesterday stating Hiei is ill and getting worse. Demons don't get sick often and for a strong one like him to fall into the hands of a sickness is practically unheard of" he paused. "She wanted my top doctors to go and check on him" another pause as he let everyone register the news. "I've already sent them in and they should be arriving now, so if you all would like to see Hiei and have a small break from your normal lives then the offer is up." He finished with a sad smile. "The shrimp sick?!" the red head gasped. "must be some strong summer cold" Yusuke said not believing what he was just told. "I'm afraid you need to make your decisions now. I will be making a portal to the front gates of her fortress tonight and portals take at least four hours to make correctly. We would be getting there around one in the morning." He paused for a second. "I'm afraid if I wait too long Mukuro will change her mind" he said sheepishly.

"Well I'm going" Yusuke said pounding his fists together. "Yeah we never leave a man behind. Shorty needs our help so he's gonna get it whether he likes or not." Kuwabara added in with a fist pump to the air. "You can count me in as well" Kurama said gently still concerned for his friend. "Yes I want to go to" Botan said. Her enthusiasm back. "Very well then. I need all of you here in about four and a half hours to leave." With that Koenma and the gang left the office him taking a hall to his chambers and the rest taking the hall to the main entrance. "alright boys you heard the man so lets get packing." Botan said materializing her oar. "See you boys in a bit!" she yelled as she flew away to her personal quarters on another end of the palace.

"Yusuke two months is a very long time for a vacation" Keiko said as she watched her fiancé pack some clothes into his red duffle bag. Once Yusuke got back to human world he decided to take up a job at the stand Keikos parents owned, and finally got enough money to get a small simple diamond ring. Then he got enough guts to ask the girl to marry him for real. The plans are slow going but eventually there will be a grand wedding that everybody has been expecting of the young couple. "I know Keiko but Hiei needs us right now. The toddler said he was real sick and getting worse" Yusuke said looking into the girls brown eyes kissing her lips softly. "I promise I will be safe and I won't try and get into any trouble" he said continuing his packing. "And besides Arlic is one of the safest parts of demon world so you have nothing to worry about" he said with a wink. Looking around he thought of more stuff he would need for a two month trip. 'Clothes, shoes, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, comb, gel, what am I missing I know I'm missing something' "Arlic?" she questioned. "uh yeah it's a territory in demon world." The girl just oh'ed and watched her love look around the room for stuff to pack finding it amusing. She looked around as well knowing he would forget something without her help. Picking up his cell phone a question came to her mind. Yusuke looked over at her as she looked at his plan black phone seeming to be mesmerized by the glass screen. "You know I have service in demon world. I could call you every night if you wanted? It might rock the phone bill a bit but for you it's worth it right." Her hopeful expression gave him the answer to his question, and she placed the device inside one of the front pockets of his bag along with the charger. "alright I think that's everything" he said as he packed a few more essentials. "love you Keiko I'll see you in two months." He said giving her another kiss on the lips full of passion and love. Keiko just blushed and said her 'I love you too' and 'have a safe trip' response. With that Yusuke headed towards the constant portal to spirit world.

"What do you mean you're leaving for two months!" Shizuru screamed so loud you could hear her from a ten mile radius. "Kazuma you still have school work you can't just leave." She stated watching her younger brother pack. "Sis I've already called all my professors and they all agreed to email me the work I need to do. Everything will be fine with school." He said as he packed extra socks and boxers. "Koenma said Hiei isn't doing well and I say we never leave a man behind so I'm going ok." He looked at her with a serious expression in his eyes. Shizuru knew with that look she would never be able to talk him out of going. "Ok but if you come back in pieces I'm blaming that baby you always take orders from." She said with a huff. "Thanks sis" he exclaimed as he ran to give his sister a big bear hug you can only get from the great Kazuma Kuwabara and solider of Love. After he finished packing he headed out to the spirit world forever there portal.

Kurama's apartment was just as anybody would expect it to be. Perfectly neat, everything organized, clean fresh smell, pictures of friends and family on the walls, and plants everywhere. As he walked from room to room the plants seemed to be drawn to him. They would lean just enough to graze his shoulder or face. They almost seemed like a well tamed house pet. Kurama had all of his stuff packed and organized now he wanted to pack some herbs and seeds that may be of use for his ill friend. Thinking about Hiei had made Kurama pack even faster. It has been at least two years since the tournament and he was itching to see how strong the red eyed man had gotten. Becoming the heir of one of the strongest demons in the world and actually staying with them had its advantages. He was desperate to see just how much Hiei had learned. Granted it doesn't help that he is going because the demon is sick. Grabbing seeds for a fever and other seeds for pain he went into his spare bedroom to look for some plants that would help with other random symptoms. He walked in and there were shelves beyond shelves of labeled flasks and other types of glass containers. Everything was in alphabetical order so the spirit fox knew exactly where to go and what to grab. After acquiring everything he needed he stored the plants into a black wooden box, and the seeds into a small pouch. Placing the pouch in the box and the box in his suitcase the fox left for the tunnel to spirit world for once not having to come up with a believable alibi for his human mother.

Arriving back in the familiar office the red headed fox noticed everyone already there. Botan was sporting a neon pink short sleeve shirt with the words 'hello my name is…' in lime green. Matching perfectly with her black with neon paint splatters silk pajama pants, and of course her kitty cat house shoes. Her bright pink with aqua blue paisley patterned suit case was beside her. If she were on a battle field she would be a moving neon target. Yusuke was in a black muscle shirt and jeans with simple tennis shoes with a big red duffle bag next to him. Kuwabara had on a white t-shirt with red sweat pants with black shoes and a big black bag at his feet. Kurama himself was wearing a yellow shirt with a black vest and jeans with black high-top converse with his maroon suit case. Koenma was wearing his usual outfit making them all wonder if he had any other clothes. Looking at the red backpack on his shoulder one would say no.

"Sorry it took me so long" the fox said with a sheepish smile. "I brought along some plants that might aid Hiei to recovery" "Good thinking Kurama. Now are we all ready to go?" Koenma asked automatically taking the leader role of the group. With a nod from everyone and an added big yawn from Botan they picked up their bags and suit cases and walked through the portal one at a time. Of course when you walk through a portal that doesn't always mean you're just going to walk through to the other side. The Prince already knowing this stayed far away from everyone till he was spit out the on the cobblestone walkway on his royal rump. Kurama gracefully landed on his feet and quickly stepped to the side looking around curiously for his suit case. Somehow losing track of it in the tunnle. Koenma got up and dusted off his clothes of any dirt that might have gotten on him and straightened his pack on his shoulder better. A few minutes later Kuwabara came crashing through next Yusuke who landed squarely on the other's shoulders as they both toppled to the ground. In a tangle of limbs and some fowl words later they managed to get untangled. Standing up both looking for their bags. Next came a high pitched squealing Botan who ended up tackling Yusuke and literally sweeping the black haired boy off his feet both landing in a heap. Kuwabara was the one to ask the question four out of five of them had. "uh hey guys where's our bags at?" "Yes although I wrapped the plants I had in extra newspaper that doesn't mean they won't break" Kurama said with a worried expression. "Alright guys lets play catch the luggage" Yusuke said after getting off the ground again and getting into what looked like a football stance in front of the portal. Botan stood back and waited looking through the tunnel for the first bag.

Yusukes was the first to come through which he caught easily and tossed to the side. Then Kuwabaras which was also tossed to the side with a small protest from the red head. Next was Kuramas which he helped catch with grace to make sure nothing would break inside and went to the side to double check. Botans pink and blue suit case was racing down the portal at what seemed like lightning speed, and Kuwabara was the lucky one to catch it. With an 'I got it' he landed right back into Yusuke who in turn fell over again. "GOOD GRIEF BOTAN WHATS IN THIS THING A HOUSE!?" Kuwabara so kindly asked. "I'm a girl" she said simply and picked up her bag off the gasping boys.

"Well that was quite entertaining too bad Hiei had to miss it" They all turned towards the entrance to see Mukuro standing there watching them with amusement in her good eye. The front lights on to light the walkway. Kuwabara never seeing the Lady Lord before went wide eyed and with a sharp jab to the ribs from Yusuke he didn't say anything about her scars. Botan just looked plain terrified. She has seen the other woman yes but not this close.

"Hey Mukuro how are you doing this fine evening?" Yusuke asked to break the silence.

The lady in question shook her head in amusement and stood to the side and invited them inside. The group walked in and looked on in amazement. This fortress was not at all what they were expecting. Well what they were expecting was nothing short of claws, sharp objects all over the walls, heads on mounts, and maybe even some blood stains on the floor and furniture. The room they were looking at was a grand ballroom foyer type room with a double white marble stair cases leading to the second floor. The floor was a shiny dark glass tile and all the furniture was an off white color. Ceiling to floor tan draperies on every window and a giant blue crystal chandelier right in the middle of the dance area. No this room is not what they were expecting from the demon queen.

Two servant like people walked up to the group bowing low to their master and then turning to bow to the group. "these two will take you to your chambers and if you want food just tell them and they will bring you something. It's late so if you need anything it can wait till dawn" with that she left the small group to the two servants who took hold of their bags except for Kuramas and lead them to their rooms.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared the first room which was not as fancy as the foyer but still had nice taste. Tan carpet with a small black couch. A small joined bathroom. Both the boys sighed in relief at the sight of two queen size beds. Yusuke grabbed a clean set of boxers and headed towards the joined bathroom. The red head told the servant that they didn't need anything else. With that the rest left to see their rooms. Kuwabara headed straight for one of the beds and passed out as soon as his head hit the soft pillow.

Kurama and Koenma got the room right next to the other two boys. It was decorated the same as well. The prince told the servants they were fin as well and made a bee line for the bed. After working all day on boring paper work he was worn out. Kurama unpacked the black box and placed it gently on the couch then went to the bathroom to go change and brush his teeth. Once that was done he settled into bed and put his red mane in a messy bun and laid down to join Koenma in the land of dreams.

Botan got the last room which was decorated elegantly and beautifully. A white dresser and off white carpet. A large joined bathroom was off to the left of the room. A bay window with ceiling to floor curtain and a beautiful queen size bed and a full canopy covering it. After tell the two quiet servants she was fine she slid her kitty shoes off and crawled under the soft blankets and closed her eyes.

Around eight in the morning Kurama was the first to wake up. He got up and grabbed some clean clothes for the day, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Getting out he dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans putting on his black vest again then he set to work on the knots in his long hair. By the time he was finished Koenma was up and energized seemingly ready for the day. They headed for the door but paused as they heard a loud crash in the room next to them and some yelling of two very familiar voices. "Sounds like Yusuke and Kuwabara are awake. Shall we go and greet them?" Kurama asked with a smile.

With a nod from the prince they both walked into the hallway and were almost crushed by a flying body coming out of the room they were headed to. Kuwabara sat on the floor with his hands on his head seeing stars at the moment from the impact. He jumped up to his feet all of a sudden "Urameshi that's not fair I called the shower first!" he yelled stomping back into the room intending on dragging the other man out of the bathroom. Kurama and Koenma sweat dropped before the fox grabbed the red heads arm. "Kuwabara if you want you may use our bathroom we are going to find the kitchens" he said. Kuwabaras eyes lit up for a moment "Wow thanks guys I would have been waiting for that punk for an hour" he said as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the other bathroom.

I didn't take any of them that long to find the kitchens. Signs were placed throughout the fortress to indicate where everyone was to go and soon everybody was at the large table plates full of food and all talking amongst themselves. "So did everybody sleep ok?" Koenma asked as they ate. "Yweah I felw wike I was sweeping on a cwoud!" Yusuke said with a mouth full of food some of it falling onto the table. Kuwabara nodded his head in agreement shoveling eggs in his mouth. Seeing the other boys food being spit all over the place the fox pushed his plate away from him no longer hungry.

Botan was munching on some toast and jam not bothered at all by the boys behavior. "It was a little hard for me to get passed the snoring but I did manage to get some sleep." Koenma said with a light playful glare towards Kurama.

"No way Kurama I didn't know you snore haha!" Kuwabara proclaimed laughing at the poor fox. Yusuke joined in with a roar of laughter himself picturing the calm and collected Kurama snoring for the whole world to hear. The red head had a dark blush on his face and a slight twitch to his right eye as the boys laughed.

"I'm sure that he isn't as bad as all the rest of you" Botan interrupted saving the fox from more embarrassment. Yusuke looked at Koenma with tears clinging to his eyes 'I know me and Kuwabara snore loud but Koenma to?' Thinking he should voice his question he asked "Koenma you snore too?" Botan answered for the prince "Oh yes his snores are so loud he could wake up the whole entire palace" she giggled seeing the said prince red faced.

Before he could defend himself three people walked in with badges on the front of their white shirts stating they were doctors. "I think we need to get a healer to check and make sure his vitals are ok" the first one walked in said not noticing his audience and making his way to the large table with food lined up. He had black short hair with dull gray eyes hidden behind glasses and looked about middle aged. "I think that he needs to try and eat something again it will help him gain more strength" the second one walked in also not noticing the others at the table and grabbed some food as well. He had red orange hair and light hazel eyes and looked fairly young.

"How do you expect him to hold down the food hmm" the third one walked in with white hair and sky blue eyes and also looked young but more mature in a way. He did notice the crowd and greeted the prince with a bow of his head. Helping himself to some food before sitting down.

"Rain, I'm assuming you're talking about Hiei?" Koenma inquired as soon as the young man sat down. "Yes" answered the first doctor that walked in. "He has not gotten any worse but he is losing his strength from lack of food. I'm worried there may be something wrong with his stomach that's preventing him from keeping food down." He stated pushing his glasses up as they slid down. "I think we should get a healer to check his vitals" as he began eating the younger of the three doctors sat down. "As he loses his strength whatever is ailing him will only get worse, and his body won't be able to fight back." Koenma nodded as he began to pull out his communication mirror to call for a healer. "He's fighting the illness now and that's why he has such a high fever at the moment" Rain stated then he turned to the red headed doctor.

"Ty go back through the portal and get Maggie she is one of the best healers we have. Be back before lunch." He said with authority. The young doctor grabbed the toast off his plate and left the room for the portal.

Rain turned serious eyes to Koenma "If his vitals are failing then we need to come up with a remedy and fast. Hiei can fight and he is strong but even the strongest demons can be brought down if their vital organs are infected."

Everyone looked down at their uneaten food in thought. With determination in his eyes Yusuke got up from the table to head back to his chambers.

The fire of their group was fighting and he was going to do everything he could to make sure it won't burn out.

This one took me a tad longer than the first one but detail is what makes the story great. Please review and tell me if you see any mistakes or errors that needs fixing or if you have some awesome ideas that you want to share I am open ears.

Krska


End file.
